


Lean On Me

by merlins_sister



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs someone to lean on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written early Season One.

John shifted as he tried to get comfortable on the cold stone floor. He'd lost track of how long they'd been in the cell. Long enough to force his team to sit on the cold floor, that was certain. Long enough for the conversation to have faded away, leaving only a silence that could be comfortable between a team so close. Well, as comfortable as it could be considering they had been captured by some rather over excited aliens, all of whom seemed to have more than a passing interest in killing things.

Not for the first time, John considered the tendency he and his team had to get themselves into trouble; that in this vast universe they seemed to be constantly in the way of some species' crisis or plans for universal domination. Honestly, you would think that someone was planning it all. Or you would think, as John sometimes did, that this team had a lousy leader who constantly made wrong calls and led them into the most dangerous place possible. He knew if he voiced these thoughts to anyone, they would all deny such a thing. Even Rodney wouldn't say anything in jest about it. But it didn't stop John thinking it. Didn't stop him questioning himself, or his abilities.

He shifted again, lowering his gaze from the ceiling to Ford and Teyla sitting opposite him. They sat with their backs to the wall. Teyla's head was resting on Ford's shoulder, Aiden's head rested against the wall. Both of their eyes were shut. Not asleep, John knew, just resting. But they certainly looked more peaceful than he felt. He watched as Teyla moved her head so it rested deeper on Aiden's chest, nuzzling in as she got settled.

Nuzzling. The action suddenly had John's senses on alert. He looked at her face again. Resting, peaceful, she looked exactly like someone who was drawing strength from being close to their love. It was subtle, almost unnoticeable, but, in someone he knew so well, suddenly completely obvious. She and Ford were more than friends now.

John almost shook his head in disbelief. Not at the thought that Teyla and Aiden had developed deeper feelings than friendship for each other. They had become such a natural team, such good friends, there was always the chance that it would develop into something more. No. It was disbelief that it had happened completely off his radar. That two members of his team had fallen in love, and he hadn't even noticed.

Ford opened his eyes, seeming to sense his superior's scrutiny. John smiled at him, hoping his face would let through what he'd just worked out, though not the shock at his lack of awareness. When Aiden returned the smile, it was almost shy, child like. Dear God, thought John, the boy has got it bad. Teyla's contented sigh reassured John that the feelings worked both ways though, and John couldn't help his smile spreading as Ford closed his eyes again and moved in closer to Teyla.

John returned his gaze to the ceiling and his pondering on the newly discovered relationship. Or rather the fact that he hadn't noticed it. It was probably a new development, he reassured himself. There was no reason for him to know. These things can happen very quietly. Relationships don't have to start with an explosion obvious to everyone. But they are your team, another part of him said. You should have noticed the build up at least. Maybe if you weren't so distracted yourself...

John felt his body tighten at that last thought. Yes, distracted was a good word for it. It was hard to notice what was going on with two of your team members when the third person on that team distracted you. John looked at said person next to him. Rodney sat quietly, his eyes closed, his breathing steady. Like Ford and Teyla, John was pretty sure Rodney wasn't asleep. Just resting. Calm.

John smiled to himself at the sight of a calm Rodney. Who would have thought Rodney would have got to be this calm in a crisis situation? Certainly not Rodney, who well into the year or so since they had arrived at Atlantis was still protesting about being involved in the missions, preferring to be in his lab. But slowly there had been a shift, and now, John was sure, Rodney would be horrified at the thought of the team going out without him. There would be some sort of comment about needing him to save their butts.

Rodney had been a distraction from moment one. When John had first met him he had simultaneously wanted to shake him and take him under his wing. The brilliant scientist was in so many ways still a child geek, one minute in full arrogant flow, the next caught up in the sheer delight of a new discovery. John loved that about him, the two seeming conflicting sides. He loved lots of other things about him as well. His brilliance, his sharp humour, his compassion underneath that stern exterior. Rodney both infuriated him and made him feel like nothing else in the world.

He wasn't sure exactly how Rodney saw him. He knew the scientist considered him a friend, but did he cause Rodney to have the same thoughts and doubts as he had about his feelings for the scientist? John had no idea. Occasionally, when they were alone, John would notice a slightly more flustered approach to their arguments, a willingness to lock their gazes together. But in front of others... Rodney's defences were too well honed for such vulnerabilities. As were John's. It would be a miracle for anything beyond friendship to happen, if that was truly what both of them wanted.

John let his gaze drift to Ford and Teyla again, feeling an ache build inside him at the sight. There was a part of him that wanted to find someone as they had, someone who could give him some strength, comfort, just by being with him. As a leader he rarely let himself acknowledge that; that he needed support just as much as the next person. But right now, in this cell, he would love to be able to let his head slide to Rodney's shoulder, and find the same quiet comfort that Teyla was finding with Aiden.

John turned his gaze to Rodney. The scientist was so quiet, that John started to wonder if he was asleep after all. Perhaps he wouldn't notice if John leant his head down onto his shoulder. Or, John pondered, maybe he would leap up and completely freak out, their friendship collapsing around them as he did so. John mentally shook his head. It was just so hard to predict.

John glanced towards the door at the sound of the guards outside changing over. He started to chastise himself for allowing his mind to drift from the problem in hand; how to get out of this place without any of them getting killed. Now there was something to be worried about. He turned his gaze back to Rodney. He could die today and here he was worrying about whether his friend would freak out at John taking some comfort from him. That he would let through some of his confused feelings.

"You can lean on me if you want to."

John started at the sound of Rodney's voice.

"Pardon?" John managed.

"If you're tired, you can lean on me."

John hesitated. "Rodney, are you developing telepathic abilities that I don't know about?"

"No. I can just tell that you're tired. You're shifting around as if you can't settle. You wouldn't want to stretch out on the floor, so you would need something, or someone to lean on. As Teyla and Ford are already cuddled up, I thought you would want to use my shoulder."

Rodney turned and looked at John, his gaze for the most part calm and everyday. But John could see the flashes of anxiety in his eyes over his offer. John smiled back in an attempt to reassure him, though still uncertain of the best reaction to the suggestion. He wanted to do exactly as Rodney said. So why did he hold back? It didn't mean anything other than friendship. Did it?

"Well, if you're sure," John eventually replied, hesitantly resting his head on Rodney's shoulder, savouring the warmth from the other man's body as it seeped into his own. "We can swap after a while," John continued.

"No need," said Rodney. "I can use your head. It's soft enough."

John chuckled at the comment, relaxing as Rodney gently leant his head on John's. It felt good to be this close. It felt right.

John opened his eyes, as he shifted slightly. He saw Teyla watching him carefully, a knowing smile on her face. John felt a slight blush spread across his face at her gaze, something that just seemed to make her smile spread even further. All of which told John that he may have missed her and Ford, but she was far from ignorant of his confused feelings for Rodney. He felt anxiety run through his body at that thought. Not that anyone would have any problems if they were to become more than friends, but if she had noticed, had Rodney?

"Relax, John," said Teyla softly. "Even leaders need someone to lean on." The sentence, John was sure, was meant to be ambiguous. But he still took comfort in it. That it was okay to be confused, that it was okay to be scared, to need. Even him.

John watched as Teyla closed her eyes again, before letting himself relax into his position next to Rodney.

"You can always lean on me, you know," said Rodney quietly.

John looked up at him. "Same goes for you."

"I can lean on me?"

"Rodney... "

"Sorry, couldn't resist it."

John smiled up at his friend before leaning in closer. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Lean on me, I hope."

So did John.


End file.
